¿Amor Verdadero?
by dany16
Summary: Hola mi nombre es Bruno Rinaldi, les quiero contar la historia de la mujer mas hermosa, sincera, loca la cual es mi madre Marianella Rinaldi, mas conocida como Mar, bueno le voy a empezar a hablar de los inicios de su vida rapidamente hasta en el momento que se le complico un poco la vida, pero ella como la mujer fuerte que es lo pudo enfrentar, bueno dejemos mis alagos hacia Mar..


¿Amor Verdadero?

Capitulo 1

Hola mi nombre es Bruno Rinaldi, les quiero contar la historia de la mujer mas hermosa, sincera, loca la cual es mi madre Marianella Rinaldi, mas conocida como Mar, bueno le voy a empezar a hablar de los inicios de su vida rápidamente hasta en el momento que se le complico un poco la vida, pero ella como la mujer fuerte que es lo pudo enfrentar, bueno dejemos mis halagos hacia Mar, mi madre, ella que a pesar de que me tuvo muy joven a sus 18 años salió adelante y ahora si empiezo.

El día que cumplió catorce años, Marianella supo que no crecería mucho más que la estatura que había alcanzado, observo con ansiedad, cómo todos sus compañeros y compañeras del orfanato habían pegado el tan esperado estirón. Pero ella no, estaba segura que nunca lo pegaría. En lugar de acomplejarse y compadecerse, hizo algo que salvaría la vida: empezó a reírse de sí misma, aunque Marianella no sonreía **.**

Se reía de su baja estatura, de su torpeza, de su escaso vocabulario. Se reía mucho y esa risa la salvaba. Aunque no tenía motivos para reírse, nunca había tenido. Sabía que había sido abandonada en una parroquia en la que vivió sus primeros años de vida. Recordaba vagamente al cura, incluso con algo parecido al cariño, porque la había tratado con respeto y ella lo veía como una figura paterna, pero un día él no estuvo más y ella tuvo que irse.

A los cuatro años llegó por primera vez a un orfanato era el primero, pero no sería el último. Desde los cuatro hasta los catorce, pasó por ocho orfanatos, la echaban o escapaba. Marianella se había convertido en una molestia, una diminuta hormiga enérgica. Porque a Marianella se respetaba. Y si alguien no lo hacía, se convertía en una furia capaz de golpear e incendiar. Le dolía tanto su soledad, el cúmulo de abandonos que había tenido que soportar; le dolía tanto el desamor, que enojada. Furiosa con el mundo. Y pegaba. Su vida era dura triste injusta. No tenía motivos para reír, Le habían dicho tantas veces que era una nena muy mala, que se lo había terminado creyendo.

Se había convencido de que tenía una sonrisa horrible. Y por eso cada vez que algo le daba risa, se tapaba la boca. Una mañana de marzo el director del orfanato en el que vivía les ordenó a todos que se pusieran su mejor ropa y se peinaran. Vendría a la institución un hombre justo. Un santo que adoptaría a uno de ellos y lo llevaría a su espléndida Fundación.

Marianella no creía en milagros. Sabía que no existían hombres justos, y mucho menos santos. Ni espléndidas fundaciones. Y si existían, estaba convencida de que jamás la elegirían a ella. Sin embargo, tuvo que ponerse su mejor ropa, intentar desenredarse el pelo y presentarse en el comedor. Cuando estaba entrando, un chico que siempre la molestaba quiso pegarle un chicle en su pelo enmarañado. Ella lo advirtió, le sujetó la mano y se la retorció. Se trenzaron en una pelea que ganó Marianella, ya que peleaba mejor que un hombre.

Y así la conoció don Bartolomé Bedoya Agüero, quien al verla tan chiquita, tan revoltosa, peleadora _y_ rebelde, no dudó un instante. — ¡Ésa! ¡Ésa es la elegida! -Marianella lo miró con desconfianza. Y también miró a la horrible mujer que lo acompañaba, vestida íntegramente de negro, y con turbante, que la observaba con sus enormes ojos, horrorizados.

Marianella había aprendido a no tenerle miedo a nada o, al menos, a no demostrarlo. Por esa razón inquirió con sumo desenfado: — ¿Y éstos quiénes son? —Tu nueva familia, querida. ¡Tu nueva familia-exclamó Bartolomé con una sonrisa beatífica. Una hora más tarde, Marianella experimentaba dos cosas que nunca había vivido: viajaba en limusina y entraba en una casa con calefacción.

Marianella entraba por primera vez a la Fundación BB, en lo primero que pensó apenas intuyó cómo seria su destino en ese lugar fue escaparé al llegar, miró sorprendida la casa en la que viviría. El imponente portón de hierro labrado se abrió para darles paso, y ahí mismo Justina comunicó la primera regla el portón se cierra a las seis de la tarde, y nadie salir ni entrar después de esa hora.

Ese lugar le daba miedo, tenía **algo siniestro** como un susurro de peligro. Por pura intuición se aferró a la pequeña bolsa sucia y raída que traía entre sus brazos

Cuando dio un paso dentro de la sala calefaccionada, la invadió una repentina emoción, y por un momento llegó a confiar en que su suerte de verdad había cambiado. Pero pronto se anotició de la segunda regla:

—Este sector está prohibido para ustedes. Nadie puede entrar en la sala sin autorización. Y bajo ningún punto de vista se puede subir a la planta alta. ¿De acuerdo? —siguió advirtiendo Justina,

Y de inmediato la condujo al sector-donde viviría. Una pequeña puerta frente a la escalera conducía a la fundación propiamente dicha. Apenas la atravesó, notó el cambio. Ya no había allí paredes revestidas en madera pintada de color azul oscuro, ni pisos de mármol azul y blanco, ni hogar a leña, ni olor a lavanda, ni enormes cuadros de personas viejas, ni objetos dorados, ni estatuas desnudas. Detrás de la puerta, había paredes blanqueadas a la cal, pisos de madera resquebrajada y olor a humedad. Y frío. El mismo frío de siempre.

—. ¿Sos de resfriarte seguido vos? —Marianella negó con la cabeza, en silencio. —Más te vale... acá —expresó acentuando en exceso **la** última «a» y señalando el piso—, acá nadie se enferma. Acá no queremos llantos ni niñitas. Acá no queremos quejas, ¿está claro? Marianella ni siquiera asintió, sólo la miró con profundo desprecio. Justina sonrió con sorna, la mocosa era rebelde y osaba desafiarla con la mirada. Se le acercó, intimidante.

—Acá no sobreviven los rebeldes, ¿sabes? —Remarcó mientras miraba con curiosidad la bolsa sucia y raída que la joven sostenía entre sus manos—. ¿Qué tenés ahí? La pregunta, casi una acusación, sobresaltó a Mar

. —Cosas mías —contestó en guardia.

Justina abrió grandes sus grandes ojos, y su pelo pareció erizarse. —Acá no hay nada tuyo. Acá todo es de todos. Acá todo se comparte. ¿Está claro? —Y sin esperar respuesta, señaló una de las puertas—: Cuarto de los varones. Prohibido para las mujeres.

—Abrió la otra puerta, y le indicó que pasara con un gesto. Marianella entró en la habitación.

—Y éste es el cuarto de las mujeres. Acá vas a dormir vos. Esa cama está libre. En el placar tenés sábanas; hacete la cama, cambiate de ropa y andá para la cocina.

—Giró con precisión sobre su eje y se dispuso a salir. Antes de cruzar la puerta, agregó:

—En el placar hay ropa de una chica que ya no está entre nosotros. Algo te tiene que ir

—fue lo último que dijo antes de salir. Marianella observó, aún aturdida, la habitación. Se parecía bastante a la mayoría de las habitaciones comunes de los orfanatos, pero en ésta había menos camas. Y, debía reconocerlo, los cubrecamas eran más lindos. Se sintió aliviada por fin estaba sola. Se sentó en el colchón inferior de una cama marinera, abrió la bolsa que traía consigo y sacó un par de guantes de box. Los olió, le encantaba el olor a cuero, y se colocó uno. En ese momento, de la parte superior de la cama marinera, apareció el torso de un adolescente rubio. Estaba colgado como un murciélago, sonrió, casi teatral, y le preguntó

Sos la nueva? Marianella respondió con un uppercut preciso y potente en el medio de la cara. El rubio gritó y cayó, estrepitoso. Marianella seguía en guardia cuando él dijo dolorido, tomándose la nariz: —El gusto es mío. Yo soy Tacho.

Aunque era muy esquiva y nada complaciente, después de un rato Marianella se disculpó con Tacho, que quedó muy sorprendido por la potencia de la trompada de la pequeña boxeadora. Él se ocupó de darle una segunda bienvenida al lugar, la llevó a la cocina y le contó algunos detalles que Justina había omitido.

Luego de que golpeo a Malvina por que le dijo que era un chico tomó su bolsa sucia y raída, y huyó cruzó a toda velocidad la sala desierta, y salió de la mansión. Como había anticipado Justina, el portón ya estaba cerrado. Entonces, sin perder un segundo, lo trepó con agilidad. Siempre mirando hacia atrás en su huida, no vio la fuente de cemento que estaba junto al portón, tropezó y cayó de bruces en el agua. Y de pronto una mano la ayudó a salir. Era un chico de su edad, tal vez un año más grande, de cabello algo largo, lacio y castaño, con una sonrisa perfecta y dos lunares en su mejilla.

Era Thiago, recién llegado del aeropuerto, que con aires de caballero le preguntó, mientras ella, empapada, tiritaba: —¿Y vos quién sos? Marianella no podía pensar ni en su nombre. Sólo en esa extraña sensación que tenía en su panza, una especie de revoltijo mezclado con calor. Y un olor que le quedaría impregnado para siempre: el agua de la fuente estaba repleta de flores de jazmín. Así funciona muchas veces la providencia: escapando del destino, no hacemos más que correr hacia é, **la magia** duró apenas unos instantes, pero para Mar y thiago el tiempo se volvió espeso y los segundos se estiraron hasta el infinito. Hasta que dos gritos despertaron **ambos** del trance. Era Justina quien, al ver a Marianella fuera (le la Fundación y empapada, comprendió que estaba humido. Ése fue un grito indignado. Thiago tenía hacia ella sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, la particular ternura, de Justina fue lo más parecido que tuvo al cariño maternal tras el abandono de su madre. Pero por el otro, ella era **la mano** derecha de su padre, a quien secundaba en cada decisión

–¡Niño Thiago! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Tu padre sabe que venías? preguntó

-No —respondió él con una sonrisa, y agregó con ironía-Quise darle una sorpresa.

-¡Y se va a sorprender tanto! —exclamó Justina, disimulando la tensión. Era evidente que no sería una sorpresa feliz para barto. Entre otros motivos, porque la causa principal del alejamiento de Thiago era que no conviviera con los chicos Fundación. Estando cerca, Thiago podría percatarse do las actividades que allí se llevaban a cabo. Por esa misma razón Justina tomó por los hombros a Marianella y la trató una forzada dulzura.

-¿Y vos qué hacés, Marita, acá afuera? —Justina tenía esa antipática manía de deformar los nombres de las personas que no le caían bien. —Es tarde ya, ¡es peligroso quo estén en la calle! ¿Además mojada?

—Sí, tropezó y se cayó en la fuente —explicó Thiago—, ¿Vivís acá? —le preguntó directamente a Marianella. Pero Justina interrumpió de inmediato ese diálogo, era gravísimo que Thiago intimara con ellos.

—Sí, claro, Marianella es nueva en la Fundación. Pero andá, Thiaguito, andá a ver tu padre. Está muy excitado con el compromiso de tu tía Malvina.

—¿Malvina se compromete? ¿Hoy? Me encanta cómo me participan de todo en esta familia —dijo otra vez irónico. Y volvió a mirar a Marianella, que no le sacaba los ojos de encima. —¿Vos te estabas escapando? ¿Pasó algo? Ella amagó a contestar, pero Justina la tomó por los hombros apretándola aún más, y falsificó una sonrisa.

— ¡Pero no! ¡Qué se va a estar escapando, si está regia acá! La mandé a buscar a Jásper, y la muy torpe trepó el portón en lugar de abrirlo! Andá, Thiaguito, ¡anda!

— ¿Dónde está? —cambió de tema Thiago. —¿Y dónde va a estar? Seguro que en el jardín trasero. — Lo voy a saludar —dijo al pasar y miró a Marianella de una manera que aceleró aún más el corazón de la joven

—Nos vemos, entonces. Ella no contestó. Lo vio rodear la mansión hacia el jardín trasero, mientras Justina sostenía su sonrisa tensa y la sujetaba por los hombros. Apenas Thiago desapareció tras la casa, el ama de llaves arremetió bestial contra la pequeña.

—¿Así que escapándote, rata ingrata? —Marianella atinó a decir algo, pero Justina la zamarreó de un brazo.

—¡Silencio entierro, mocosa! —gritó, atronadora—. Intenta escaparte una vez más y vas a ver dónde terminas. La tomó del brazo con violencia y la condujo otra vez hacia el interior de la mansión, y con un gesto que no pretendió disimular el tono de amenaza, agregó: — Y ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte al niño Thiago, ¿está claro? ¡Olvídate de él!

marianella la miró sin contestarle nada. Y por lo que expresaban sus ojos, Justina comprendió que ya era tarde: imposible que Marianella se olvidara de él.

Ese fue el inicio de la aventura de Marianella en la fundación BB y el momento que conoció al amor de su vida Thiago Bedoya Aguero.

Cuando Mar cumplió 15 años se dio su primer beso con Thiago, luego se hicieron novios y cuando Cielo desapareció por el reloj se quedaron a cargo de Nicolás y Malvina.

Mar se entera que fue abandonada por su abuelo, cuando aún era una bebé, en la puerta de una Iglesia y con ayuda de Rama y Thiago, la ayudan a descubrir que no es huérfana y también el nombre de su madre, "Sandra Rinaldi", quien resulta ser la madre adoptiva de Tefi.

Mar obtiene su identidad como hija de Sandra y hermana de Tefi. Rompe con Thiago, cuando este le confiesa una infidelidad. Y además, Mar no acepta acompañar a su madre, quien tiene que irse a vivir por un tiempo a España. Por ese motivo, tanto ella como Tefi se quedan a vivir en la fundación, ahora reformada y a cargo de Nico y Cielo, los nuevos directores.

Mar se encuentra en el campamento de verano del Rockland High School, junto a Tefi y el resto de los adolescentes de la fundación (ahora llamada Hogar Mágico). Allí, además de extrañar a Cielo, quien se encuentra desaparecida, conoce a Simón, quien resulta ser un viejo amigo de Thiago.

Cuando Marianella se entero del engaño de Thiago con Melody Paz la jirafa como le decía Mar fue un golpe muy duro para ella, pero con su personalidad tan vibrante logro llamar la atención de Simón el mejor amigo de Thiago, Simón poco a poco fue ingresando en el corazón de Mar con sus palabras y apoyo.

De regreso a la mansión, hará amistad con las nuevas chicas que llegan al Hogar. Caridad, quien vivía en la estancia de los Inchausti, y Valeria, una chica que viene de la calle.

Por medio de Simón conocerá a un boxeador llamado Mauro "Terremoto" Talarico, quien será su entrenador de boxeo y luego resultará ser su padre biológico, el cual desaparece cuando Mar se entera que es su padre y ahí también tiene el apoyo de Simón y no el de Thiago por lo que ella no sigue confundida y no puede elegir cuando Thiago le pide perdón y que vuelvan a ser novios.

Pero luego de varias idas y vueltas, se da cuenta de que ama a Thiago y regresa con el, en su cumpleaños 16 él le regala un peluche, con la vuelta de Cielo, nuevos misterios saldrán a la luz. Mar y los chicos se enteran que forman parte del círculo de guardianes de Eudamón, quienes velan por el Libro de las Siete Llaves.

Tras haber hallado las siete llaves, ella, junto con los demás guardianes, son transportados 22 años hacia el futuro. Previo a eso, Cielo le dió a Mar y a cada uno de los chicos, los objetos que le fueron enviados a ella desde Eudamón. Mar recibe el perfumero y con él viaja al futuro, para cumplir su misión.

Mar viaja con todos los chicos al futuro, ella cae en el Aconcagua, donde luego encuentra a Tacho y a Melody.

Ella y los chicos son alumnos del "Mandalay", una cadena de colegios, fundada por Cielo y Nico. Los chicos vivirán en el Mandalay "Hogar Mágico" (la antigua mansión) , estarán al cuidado de Paz, hija de Cielo y Nico y profesora del colegio, y de Camilo, el director y quien resulta ser hijo de JC y hermano de Thiago.

Se enfrentará, junto con los demás chicos, a un futuro en el cual el mundo se encuentra encaminado a una triste apocalipsis ecológica, donde la gente se encuentra desesperanzada, las guerras están a la orden del día y el Gobierno se encuentra sumido en manipulaciones y ocultaciones, reprimiendo violentamente el activismo del Mandalay.

El Gobierno y Juan Cruz serán el principal oponente de los chicos durante, en la cual tienen una clara misión, salvar a Paz y así salvar la paz del mundo.

Por otra parte, la relación entre Mar y Thiago peligra nuevamente, ya que surgen nuevos terceros en discordia.

Ya que Thiago se siente atraído por Luna una chica con dinero que es novia de Jaime y hermana de Pedro.

Mar es manipulada por Caridad la cual esta siendo poseída por el espíritu de JC y le muestra una invitación para el bautizo de Bruno el hijo de Thiago y Jazmín la mejor amiga de Mar, lo que provoca que Mar termine con Thiago y se pelee con Jazmin.

Mar al ver como Thiago se va acercando a Luna trata de regresar con el por que lo ama a pesar de todo, pero Thiago esta cegado por el temor de lo que Jc les puede hacer así que empieza a buscar a Luna ya que siente una fuerte atracción por ella.

Luego de la muerte de caridad Mar refuerza su acciones para recuperar a Thiago pero este logra que Luna termine con Jaime .

Jaime y Mar hacen planes para separarlos pero Mar se da cuenta que Thiago ya no quiere estar con ella, deja los planes y Pedro el Hermano de Luna le empieza a gustar y comienzan una relación, también Thiago y Luna se hacen novios.

Hasta que un día Torito los encierra en el baño a Thiago con Mar, cuando estos realizaban la limpieza.

-Jodeme – dijo Mar al ver que no podían salir de los baños.

Thiago rápidamente empezó a golpear para que les habrán la puerta pero nadie loa ayudaba.

-llamemos a alguien para que nos abran- dijo Mar sacando se celular no llamo a Jazmin por que desde que se pelearon por la invitación no volvieron a hablarse.

-okey llamo a Luna- contesto Thiago.

-bueno yo llamo a Pedro- y ambos pero ninguno les contestaba.

-mierda se me acabo la batería- dijo enojado Thiago.

-yo tengo batería pero no me contesta, toma proba vos, de nuevo con la media luna- le dijo entrándole el cel.

-no contesta –lanzo el cel de Mar el cual se rompió.

-eres un pendejo como te atreves a romperme el teléfono y ahora como podemos salir, yo no tengo la culpa de que la media Luna no te conteste –dijo enojada recogiendo los restos de su teléfono.

-lo siento- dijo Thiago arrepentido.

Mar lo ignoro solo lanzo los restos en la basura y se fue a sentar en un rincón del lugar y se quedo callada.

-bueno no hay que preocuparnos alguien vendrá en algún momento- dijo sentándose cerca de Mar pero ella se levanto y se quedo de pie en el otro extremo.

-no seas infantil Mar- dijo con enojo Thiago ya que el quería estar cerca de ella.

Pero Mar no dijo nada ya que estaba usando todo su control para mantenerse alejada de el.

Empezó a hacer calor y Mar se saco unas prendas y solo quedo con la blusa blanca de tiras y la minifalda, Thiago no le quitaba de encima la mirada estaba realmente hermosa se estaba desarrollando muy bien la petiza pensaba el.

Thiago también se saco su ropa y se quedo solo con el Jeans y Mar observo como el flacuchento niño quedaba en el pasado Thiago estaba muy bueno.

Se podía sentir la tensión entre los dos pero Mar estaba firme y no iba a chapar con Thiago.

-ya no aguanto el calor- dijo Mar

-yo tampoco que te parece si nos damos una ducha…

-que desubicado que sos – dijo Mar nerviosa y ansiosa

-por separado Mar- contesto el con una sonrisa

-si yo también decía- dijo ella – pero si queres dúchate vos ya que no tengo ropa aca.

-mmm pero hay toallas – le contesto todo seductor.

-no mejor veamos si podemos con el termostato-

-lo puedes utilizar- le pregunto sorprendido.

-claro – se dirigió a la pared y grito- nos lo robaron.

-Mar esta arriba- dijo señalándole casi en el techo .

-bueno che ayúdame- dijo por lo que thiago le ayudo, pero como no alcanzaba lo arranco de la pared haciendo que Thiago se caiga con ella.

-se rompió- le dijo con una inocencia total que hico que thiago la bese con pasión y Mar le respondió el beso.

El beso fue subiendo de tono y las manos de Thiago ya estaban dentro de la Blusa de Mar y ella también lo tocaba en el torso, Thiago al sentir como ella se estremecía con sus caricias y no lo empujaba o peor aun le daba una trompada se arriesgó y sacando la mano de la blusa de Mar se levanto un poco y pudo meter su mano por debajo de la falda y sin dejar de besarla le acariciaba los muslos y le retiro la braga y empezó a acariciarla, Mar estaba totalmente perdida con las caricias y sin saber como Mar estaba solo con su ropa interior y Thiago solo en bóxer.

-Sos hermosa- le dijo cuando la termino de desnudar.

Mar estaba nerviosa y sabia que esta mal los dos ya tenían otras parejas y sabia que iban hacer pero no podía detenerse ni detenerlo.

Thiago estaba emocionado por fin iba a tener relaciones con Mar aunque ya no estén juntos ella siempre fue muy especial para el y aunque ahora esta enamorado de Luna no quiere desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerla.

El calor y las hormonas por parte de Thiago y por Mar el amor que le tiene y la esperanza de que al entregarse a el iban a regresar y a casarse y formar una familia en el futuro hicieron el amor.

Cansados y satisfechos estaban los dos cubiertos por unas toallas que encontró Thiago.

-duchémonos- propueso Thiago con una sonrisa.- ya no aguanto el calor y mas con el sudor estamos un asco

-esta bien- contesto Mar tímida

Estaban saliendo de las duchas con las toallas y thiago besaba a Mar hasta que escucharon a Luna.

-Thiago estas ahí- grito.

-si amor – le contesto dejando separándose de Mar rápidamente por lo que ella se quedo fría

-no te preocupes amor ya te saco, Simon me dio las llaves- dijo abriendo la puerta y encontrándolos solo con toallas y recién duchados y exploto.

-que significa esto Thiago- reclamo Luna

-Amor se daño el termostato y no sientes el calor que hace nos toco ducharnos – mintió sin pena alguna

-pero parece que se ducharon juntos y tenes los labios hinchados como si hubiesen chapado.- dijo enojada.

-no como crees, talvez fue una reacción del calor y luego de la ducha fría que nos dimos- contesto abrazándola y dándole un beso.

Mar no se lo podía creer hace unos minutos que hicieron el amor y Thiago se chapa con Luna delante de ella y en eso entra Pedro.

-Mar te estaba buscando, me podes acompañar- pregunto

Mar no podía hablar asi que solo asintió y salió con Pedro.

-Me dejas vestirme y te acompaño- dijo Mar aunque lo único que quería era esperar a Thiago para hablar con el de lo sucedió.

-esta bien socia- le quiso dar un beso pero Mar lo desvio y le dio en la mejilla.

Ya en la habitación Mar estaba feliz por lo que paso con Thiago, pero furiosa con el por que se chapo a Luna delante de ella.

-primero tengo que hablar con el yeti y terminar lo que tengo con el – dijo poniéndose la ropa interior – ahh ya entendí el pela también tiene que terminar con la media luna.

Ya vestida salio con Pedro y cuando estaban en un parque Mar empezó a balbucear-

-socia que sucede te noto extraña- pregunto

-esque no se como decirte algo- dijo ella nerviosa.

-decimelo –ordeno ya serio

-bueno veraz nosotros no somos novios verdad- pregunto Mar.

Pedro se imagino que Mar estaba insegura por que no le puso etiqueta a la relación y sonrió.

-no somos socios quedamos, pero si voz queres podemos ponerle la etiqueta de novios- contesto abrazandole.

-no sinceramente yo lo que quería era que terminemos esto- dijo sin filtro alguno- yo sé que soy la mejor pero no podemos seguir saliendo

-pero porque me podes dar una explicación-

-veras yo tengo un asunto con Thiago-

-si sé que fueron novios pero ahora el esta con Luna-

-si pero yo me conozco y no te quiero lastimar haciendo que esto crezca mas, yo se que soy irresistible – dijo Mar . asi que lo mejor será que cortemos ya

-estabien – dijo Pedro y la dejo sola, ella se quedo esperando la llamada de Thiago, pero llego la noche y la llamada nunca llego.

Mar regreso al colegio y al entrar su corazón se rompió ya que encontró a Thiago chapando con Luna.


End file.
